


Bliss

by Rocketlover



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Cordano, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlover/pseuds/Rocketlover
Summary: A little 'Cordano' vignette from Robert's point of view….adult theme….
Relationships: Elizabeth Corday/Robert Romano
Kudos: 7





	Bliss

Bliss

What is bliss, people ask? What does it feel like? Is it fleeting, temporary, an occasional visitor that graces your door? Or, can it be captured, owned, a possession you can choose to make permanent?

Robert Romano knows the answer. He knows it every time he looks at his wife, and he feels it wrap around him like a well fitting coat every time he makes love to her.

He feels it now as he slides into her with ease. She's so, so wet and the warmth that surrounds him so welcoming, so delicious, so sublime, he never, ever wants to leave. He could quite happily loose himself inside of her and die a happy man. He fits her so perfectly, stretches her just so. He teases and draws moans of pleasure from her, eliciting sounds that only encourage him to thrust deeper. He slows them down however, and he slows down time itself. Slows his breathing, tells her to relax, to breathe and with each of her breaths he falls deeper and deeper inside of her, until he's so far in her there's no space left to fall; and she wriggles, and squirms, and squeezes, and closes around him...and the sensations are surreal, beyond imagination and enough to make him cum, but not yet, no...not yet.

He can feel his eyes rolling back, threatening to betray him, seeking their own nirvana and he squeezes them closed even tighter, and lets instead the wave of pressure escape his mouth. Just enough; enough of a release to slow time again and he makes his thrusts deliberate but delicate, makes them just just so...just enough to keep knock, knock knocking on heavens door.

And her moans became needier, louder, insistent against his ear; her nails rake up and down the length of his back and make him gasp, but then suddenly, her own movements begin to mirror his, as she catches on to the exquisite pleasure of slow motion. Falling slowly, still inside he raises her hips slightly and pushes her forward, climbs onto his knees. She wraps her legs even tighter around his waist and gazes into his eyes as he rests his forehead against hers. Eyes fixed and open, they move together and he smiles a smile that lights his eyes so brightly, it floods her own and shines back. He kisses her mouth, and their tongues entwine to join the dance, this intricate, beautiful dance they've done so many times now, that they know each others needs; anticipate each others actions, exploit each others sensitive spots, vie for control only to freely relinquish it moments later.

She brings her hands up to his face and lets her fingers trace and caress his ears, his cheeks, his jaw while her legs coil and tighten further around him, owning and holding him captive , in place, right where she wants him. 'All of you is mine,' her gesture says….but it's unnecessary, for he is never going anywhere from her, only ever to her...but he likes it all the same. She slides her hands slowly, journeying the length down to his ass, where she grips and pulls him in to her, keeping and locking him there. She takes charge and slowly grinds her hips, rotates and squeezes against him. He knows she's close and he's floating with her as she owns his body, carrying him there with her. "Now," she whispers and he smiles, grips her hair and gives it to her. He gives her what she wants, he gives her what she needs, he gives her all of him and she closes around him, her hips buckling, legs trembling until her sudden burst of heat hits and grips, engulfs and floods around him and then he's falling, falling with her. She wrings him out and hangs him out to dry and he's never felt happier or felt so blessed that this amazing woman loves him so.

He breathes her in and gazes down at his love, his life, his raison d'etre...his Lizzie.

For him, Lizzie, is bliss.

FIN


End file.
